dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Helpful Tips and Tricks
A listing of must know knowledge to make your game-play potentially more fun and definitely easier! Add to the list if you have something not mentioned. General Tips *When the game crashes, it tends to revert certain changes made to your Hotkey Bar, Interface settings and System settings. Be sure to restart the game properly to keep them for good. *Enabling both optimisation options under System settings > Memory settings should get rid of most game crashes related to memory issues. *If you have problems opening the Dragon Evolution window, click the arrows button in the top right corner of your Lair interface. This will both prevent the interface from closing if you click the DNA icon and allow you to move the window. Drag the Lair interface to the side, since the Evolution window tends to hide behind it. *Making friends and sending them gifts to raise friendliness pays out. See Kindred Bags for details. *Shift clicking on many things in the game such as armor, weapons, furniture, etc will allow you to preview it. *Open your Dragon Stable, open the chat box, and shift click your dragons icon to link it into the chat. *Shift click on an item while having the chat open to link that item. *Opening the Dragon Stable can allow you to switch to another dragon while in flight without landing. *Jump onto airships to avoid the chance of falling through them, and always ride on top of trains to avoid falling through the floor. A common occurrence is to be hooked on a train and dragged. *Public Events only need D rank to get the full experience for that event. *Register Translocation in Arteicia for fast access to the Skytouched Dragon Knight. Teleport to Arteicia may also be used on the log-in screen once an hour for fast transportation. *There is a Whirlmoon in nearly every city that can teleport you to the Midas Moonlight portal not far from Arteicia. *Dismounting your dragon right before it hits the ground will remove all fall damage. *If your guild has Dragon Lair access it's quick and easy to use when in the middle of no where. *Have game shadows on to see if a wild Ancient or player is sneaking above or around you. Beginner Tips *To get from the starting zone Puretia to the next map Laedis, you need to ride an Airship in Arboran. It will take you to Droan Town where your main questline continues. If you want to go to Arteicia instead, talk to the Skytouched Dragon Knight in Paeon Farm. *There are different Airships for different maps in different places. Talk to the NPC on a dock to see where yours goes. *Double tap "W" (default) to sprint. *Dragon Soul will naturally only restore itself if your dragon is hitting an enemy or you are out of combat. *You are in combat when your character's head on the top left is on fire. *The first dungeon in the game Consus Cave has only one mode, easy. Every other dungeon after will have an option of easy or hard mode (fancy word for Adventure). Hard Mode dungeons will scale to the lowest party members level or that of the map. *You cannot trade or sell Soulbound items but they may be passed to other characters on your account by using your house or apartment. *Draconic Influence comes on jewelry exclusively and reduces the amount of time capturing a dragon takes. You will need this to capture Ancient Dragons in the wild or from flutes. *Once you're in Paeon Farm, you can go to Arteicia and visit the "Egg Circle" near the Dragon Lair to care for other people's eggs. Selling the items you get from doing so should get you started. Talk to the Transportation Master to return to Paeon Farm. *Bakra and Satuma were starting zones along with Puretia with the option to choose one. Puretia is the only option now and those zones cease to exist but in many player's hearts. *When you buy a house and decide to move, you will gain no money from your old lot unless you sell it to a player. All items, rent, unlocked furniture storage, etc will be moved to your new lot. The only downside is you have to re-display all your things. *There is no easy way to capture a wild Ancient Dragon. You can't make it spawn, you can waste days waiting for it to spawn, people tend to camp spawns, you're out of luck if you miss the spawn. If you've decided it's not your cup of tea most dragons come in Dragon Eggs. *When maintenance happens most Ancient Dragons will be reset to spawn on the day of that maintenance or the following day. Category:User Guides